


secret from your lips

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: They each hold a secret.One incredibly pure. One incredibly sinful.They’re not really secrets.[Written for i7 Rarepair week]
Relationships: Kujou Takamasa/Kujou Ten, Seto Ranvalt von Northmare/Isumi Haruka
Kudos: 8





	secret from your lips

**_From Seto. To Haruka._ **

It’s not a secret of how much Haruka enthralls Seto.

The young crown prince has never quite seen such a being that is Isumi Haruka. He knew it from the moment the boy sang for him that night during his ragtag group of friends’ failed attempt to distract him that this boy is special. That this boy would one day take his heart and force Seto to run after him to retrieve it back.

If Seto even wants his heart back in the first place.

“You did well,” he says and he doesn’t even know why he says them. He doesn’t know what magic this child has to draw such words from him when he rarely ever says them to anyone else.

Aside from Nagi, his sweet little brother.

  
  


Which is why it comes even as a surprise to him when months later, he finds himself in Japan, staring at the face of this person who once drew such sincere words from him. 

“S-Seto-h-heika?” Haruka stammers, “U-um. W-what, I mean, _what are you doing here, Prince Seto?_ ” It’s cute how he fumbles to speak to him in English; how he tries to meet his eyes but drops his gaze the moment their gazes meet; how he shifts where he stands as if he doesn’t know what to do.

Well, if a member of the royal household suddenly appears in front of you, most people would find that shocking.

“I came to see you,” Seto replies in Japanese, his accent a little stilted, but his words incredibly sincere.

It’s worth embarrassing himself for speaking in probably such an undignified manner when the boy flushes prettily as he sputters. 

After all, it’s no secret that Seto is enthralled by the boy.

Just how it’s not so much of a secret that perhaps, maybe, hopefully -

Haruka might find him interesting too.

_**From Takamasa. To Tenn.** _

It’s not a secret of how much Takamasa adores Tenn.

He adores the way the boy fits the mold he had set for him perfectly, as if his body is made to be shaped in any way Takamasa pleases. He adores the way the boy sings for him whenever Takamasa praises him even just a little bit. Takamasa adores the way Tenn shivers against him at the slightest touch, and how his eyes would shyly look at him for more even though his lips would tremble and hesitate to say out the words. 

He adores how Tenn is made for him - shaped through carefully crafted hands and bloomed through love that may have started out forced, but now becomes the thing that Tenn desires and more. Tenn is pure as he is dirty - innocent as he is sinful - when it comes to Kujou Takamasa. He would give him the smile of an angel while he sings out broken moans and whimpers in the darkened room, hours after TRIGGER’s concert ended and it’s just him and this beautiful boy in his arms who speaks sinful words with his pretty, pretty tongue.

“M-more, Kujou-san,” Tenn gasps, “P-please take me a-apart.”

And take him apart he does. Tenn breaks beautifully against him and it is silent and still in the room aside from the boy’s harsh breathing and the sensation of his sweaty skin against Kujou’s own. Tenn looks at him with bright eyes and his lips move.

“Kiss me, Kujou-san. I want to think of no one but you.”

It’s not a secret that Takamasa adores Tenn.

Just as it is not a secret that Tenn desires him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> is there a point to this drabble? no. 
> 
> but did i want to write it anyway? duh
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are love <3


End file.
